Ardemin
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight Dragon Res Down Suppression |weaknesses = Dragon |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Ardemin is an artificial Bypaldian notable for the large cannons on its arms and head, which it uses to shoot down anyone who would dare expose the dark secrets found within the Achirynce Prison. It is often seen in the vicinity of its partner, Austros, and will work together with it to destroy trespassers. Physiology Ardemin has the build of a standard Bypaldian, being tall and bulky with a short tail. However, it has some differences to set itself apart from them. Its body is primarily light purple, with some metallic gray parts here and there, such as its chestplate, the wing-like structures on its back, the claws on its feet, and the cannons found on its arms. Its shoulders, lower arms, and lower legs are encased in sturdy, carapace-like armour that is light purple with red stripes. On its head rests a massive cannon-like crest that is light purple with red stripes and a grey "muzzle". Its face resembles a dragon's, having a pointed snout with many small, white fangs being found within the mouth, and its head is light purple, with red outlines along the eyes and lips. Its eyes are blue with black sclera. Its chest has a bright blue core. Ecology Being an artificial creation, very little is known about how Ardemin would function in an ecosystem, but it is believed that it would be an apex predator, preying on many different monsters and only having other high-level monsters to contend with as competitors. Its body contains a core that allows it to harness Dragon energy, and it releases this energy through the large, robust cannons on its head and arms. These cannons also secrete a strange liquid that has been known to supress skills found on armour upon contact with it, and these are mixed with corrosive fluids within its body that make foes more susceptible to Dragon energy, making it a fearsome opponent to fight. It is covered in a layer of tough, carapace-like armour that wards off elemental damage, and the colouration of its armour was chosen to reflect its prowess in ranged combat. In addition, it has access to sounds similar to those used by the likes of Qurupeco and Poborubarumu, releasing them through its cannons and using them to bolster its abilities. These attributes were all chosen to make it a formidable threat against anyone who would try to trespass into the Achyrince Prison and expose the protection racket running from within it. In addition, it forms a strong bond with another artificial Bypaldian known as Austros due to it being raised and trained alongside it, and will work together with it in battle, flanking foes from a distance while Austros harasses them, and will put its superior range of abilities to good use by boosting Austros's abilities with its buffing sounds, making it more of a threat. Behavior Ardemin will warn foes to leave instead of attacking right away, and dislikes fighting foes up-front, preferring to keep its distance and strike them down from afar. It works with its counterpart Austros as a team, and if Austros is at a disadvantage, it will come to its aid, using its sounds to heal and buff it. Abilities Ardemin exhibits a high level of prowess in ranged combat, using powerful blasts of Dragon energy and acrobatic movements to gain the advantage over hunters, and its armour is highly resistant to elemental damage, allowing it to brush off intense elemental attacks with ease. In addition, its cannons secrete a fluid that wears down a hunter's armour upon contact, suppressing the armour's abilities, and it mixes this fluid with acids that wear down a foe's resistance to Dragon, making them more susceptible to damage. In addition, it has access to noises that it can use to bolster its abilities. It forms a strong partnership with Austros, and will work together with it to crush any opposition to its creators' protection racket. Habitat Austros is only found in the Achirynce Prison, acting as a guard there. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,000 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,800 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,200 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Torso: 45 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Arms: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs/Tail: 45 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Core: 65 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 65 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Triple Bash Combo Ardemin does a backhand motion with its right arm, then does a roundhouse kick with its right leg, then finishes the combo by jabbing its left arm at the hunter. Each hit deals low-medium damage and inflicts Dragonblight and Suppression. Kick Away Ardemin rears its right leg back, then kicks at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage, inflicts Dragonblight and Suppression, and sends the hunter flying away, giving the monster time to prepare a different attack. Two-Handed Pistol Whip Ardemin hoists both its arms into the air, then does a downward swing with both of them. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Dragonblight and Suppression. Dragon Stream Ardemin extends both its arms out, letting out large streams of Dragon energy from both of them, then moves its arms around back and forth to increase its chances of hitting the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Dragon Res Down. Dragon Spin Ardemin extends both its arms out, letting out large streams of Dragon energy from both of them, then moves towards the hunter while spinning. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Dragon Res Down. Back Hop Ardemin jumps back to avoid physical confrontation. Anyone it lands on will take medium damage and become inflicted with Dragonblight and Suppression. It will often use this attack to make distance between it and the hunter. Dragon Missiles Ardemin charges up Dragon energy in its head cannon, then fires a series of Dragon-elemental projectiles at the hunter from the cannon on its head, which home in on them until they dissipate. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Dragon Res Down. Dragon Beams Ardemin charges up Dragon energy in its arm cannons, then repeatedly swings them either horizontally or vertically in a rapid fashion, sending multiple beams of Dragon energy at the hunter. Each beam deals medium-high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Dragon Res Down. Dragon Bombs Ardemin charges up Dragon energy in its arm cannons, then points them at the hunter, firing four large Dragon-elemental bombs at them in succession, which explode upon hitting the ground. Each bomb deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Defense Down. Dragon Bolt Ardemin raises its head, charges Dragon energy from within it, then lowers it, releasing a massive Dragon-elemental bolt from it, shifting its body around to increase its chances of hitting the hunter with it. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Dragonblight, Suppression, and Defense Down. This attack cannot be blocked without the presence of Guard Plus. Buffing Sounds Ardemin stays in place while releasing loud noises from its cannons. The colour of the energy released from them determines what it will use; red sounds boost attack power, orange sounds boost defense, white sounds boost movement speed, and green sounds heal. It takes 8 seconds for it to finish making the sounds, leaving it vulnerable to damage, a Flash Bomb, or a Sonic Bomb until it finishes. It will often use this attack in response to Austros getting overpowered by hunters. Gunman's Fury When enraged, Ardemin becomes enveloped in a blue aura. During this time, its attacks will come out notably faster and inflict more damage, it will not flinch when struck, all of its ranged attacks cannot be blocked without Guard Plus, and it will be smarter in how it handles the fight. In exchange, it won't its empowering songs unless it or Austros are at low health and is less likely to evade attacks, and when the mode expires, it will temporarily be limited to physical attacks due to it using up most of its energy. If Austros dies, it will be locked in this mode until it dies as well. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZK4FmoFUijI&t=138s Weapons Great Sword Diamond Scimitar --> Diamond Supremacy Long Sword Austros Blade --> Austros's Rage Sword and Shield Draconic Suppressor --> Dragon's Ultimatum Dual Blades Warrior and Wizard --> Righteous Duo Lance Diamond Spear --> Diamond Bastion Gunlance Pearl Gunlance --> Pearl Storm Charge Blade Suppressor's Edge --> Suppressor's Brutality Light Bowgun Ardemin Rifle --> Ardemin's Fury Heavy Bowgun Pearl Cannon --> Pearl Cataclysm Bow Suppressor's Cruelty --> Suppressor's Despotism' * Note: It and Austros share weapons, and thus, all of these require both of their parts to make. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 285-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +10 *Thunder +5 *Ice +10 *Dragon -15 *Earth +5 *Wind +10 Skills: Mind's Eye, Bond, Steady Hand, Undrea Blood G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +5 *Water +10 *Thunder +5 *Ice +10 *Dragon -15 *Earth +5 *Wind +10 Skills: Mind's Eye, Bond, Steady Hand, Undrea Blood Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice +15 *Dragon -10 *Earth +10 *Wind +15 Skills: Mind's Eye, Bond, Silver Bullet, Undrea Blood G-Rank Defense: 265-465 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Thunder +10 *Ice +15 *Dragon -10 *Earth +10 *Wind +15 Skills: Mind's Eye, Bond, Silver Bullet, Undrea Blood * Note: Austros and Ardemin have the same armour, and thus, it requires parts from both to craft. However, to go with their theme, the Blademaster Armour primarily uses Austros parts while the Gunner armour primarily uses Ardemin parts. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The cannon will be chipped and covered in cracks, and the monster's right eye will be gouged out. Arms x2- The cannon will be chipped, and the arm's armour will crack. Quests WIP. Trivia * Ardemin's name is an anagram of Menardi, one of the two main villains of Golden Sun. * Ardemin was mainly inspired by Duon, a boss from Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Subspace Emissary, in terms of design and abilities. It also takes inspiration from Palkia, a Legendary Pokémon with the ability to control space, in terms of design, and the aforementioned Menardi, who primarily uses magic-based attacks as opposed to sword-based ones, in terms of abilities. * Even if Ardemin can temporarily lose its ability to use ranged attacks, it cannot become fatigued. * Ardemin was designed to be the Blue Oni to Ardemin's Red Oni, being more passive and distant in terms of its battle style. This is further reflected by its Rage Mode; when enraged, Ardemin stays collected despite being more inclined to attack the hunter while Austros goes berserk and attacks uncontrollably. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Dragon Res Down Monster Category:Suppression Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64